


Always Forever

by quietmind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, F/M, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Touch-Starved Dean Winchester, canon until 15x19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmind/pseuds/quietmind
Summary: After defeating Chuck, Jack saves Castiel from the Empty. Little does he know, the new God has a great mission for him.orCastiel goes back to 2005 to be Winchesters' guardian angel and stop them from beggining the apocalypse.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 149





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own supernatural
> 
> english is not my native language, please feel free to point out any of my mistakes. :)

In one moment he could've felt shivering touch of the Empty tightening around him and in the next, he was in the Heaven, standing face to face with Jack. Cas frowned, starting to look around with confusion.

„Hello, Castiel,” Jack greeted him, his hand rising in a   
greeting sign. „I can feel your desorientation. Do you wish to ask me something?”

There was something different about him; boy's eyes seemed more pale and less focused, his way of speaking more firm and there was this weird aura around him that Castiel couldn't put his finger on.

„Shouldn't I be in the empty?”

„Yes.”

„What happend, then?” he asked with a clear confusion.

Jack smiled in this new, wiseful way that made Castiel's stomach twist with nervousness.

„I defeated Chuck,” he stated calmly. „The world is saved. Sam and Dean are free.”

„Oh.”

„And I couldn't just leave you in the empy. It was my fault you got into that situation in the first place…”

„Jack, it was my choice, you didn't...”

„... besides,” he continuated, successfully silecing angel with a glaze.”I need your help.”  
Castiel blinked.

„Of course.”

As an answer Jack only smiled and then snapped his fingers. Next thing he knew was that they were no longer in heaven. They were standing in the dark, in front of some house. He looked around, not recognizing the place.

„Where are we?”

„It's not the important question here. Ask when.”

„When what?”

„When are we,” answered patiently Jack, with proud little smile creeping in the corners of his mouth.

Castiel instantly understood what was going on. Time travel.

„We're in 2005, Castiel.”

„What are we doing here?”

Jack sighed, suddenly looking like a uncertain child that's having struggles picking right ice cresm flavour.

„You see,” he started, with his posture visiblh relaxing. „I sucked in the whole God's power, right? And now I know everything Chuck knew or would've known if he still had it or... It's really complicated to explain. Anyways, I got the knowledge that Sam and Dean's life was... well, you might say very manipulated. At first Chuck kept his distance and didn't exactly put his preferences in their choices but with time he begun to shape them into something they're not... You know, everything bad that has happend to them, well not everything but mostly, was because of Chuck! And they... they just don't deserve that. I want to give them a chance for a normal, happy life. I know they can't have that in our timeline. They struggled way too much. They lost too much.”

Castiel listened to him, trying very hard not to interrupt his speach until it's end. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with this. Travelling in time? How is that supposed to help, if the ony thing he knew for sure is that, the past remains unchangeble.

„Jack...”

„I know what you're going to say! I literally know!” Jack started babbling as soon as Castiel said his name. „But it's possible! It's not time travel, it's... dimensional travel, you might say. We're in the timeline where nothing has happend yet.”

„But our Sam and Dean are still gonna live in their right dimension! There are infinite versions of Winchester's brothers, just as infinite versions of me. I want to go back to mine friends, not some other version of them!”

„It's not like that, Castiel. I'll put their souls here, in those bodies. I'll just... block them from memories of what didn't happen yet.”

„Those memories is what shaped them into people they are, Jack. I'm not gonna...”

„They will get them back, I just have to... please. Trust me on this one. I don't know how to explain this process but I wouldn't ask for your help if I weren't sure it's gonna work. It's for their happiness, Cas. I know you want them to be happy.”

The human and selfish side of him wanted to refuse, to ask Jack for going back to his times, to his Sam and Dean. But... Jack was right. They didn't deserve any of what happend to them or their friends, family. He couldn't take away from the chance of getting them back. He sighed, covering his eyes with hands.

„What do you need to me to do?”


	2. chapter 1

Jack left him in front of the – as Jack said – Sam’s house. He said there’s a place he needed to attend to, but first he told him the basics rules he needs to follow in order to get the Winchesters back to the ways they used to be.

He explained that their subnocious is still remembering him just as all of the things that happend to them. Their souls also haven’t been „cleaned” so their behviours might not be the same as they were those fifteen years ago, at some points. 

When Castiel asked how can he help them remember, Jack answered that he can’t. Apparentely, if they’re not remembering at their own terms, the memories will like a movie, with no emotional connection to them. 

Just before Jack left, he also placed his fingers on Castiel’s temple, giving him back all of the powers he had lost. It felt weird, having all of his senses sharpened again, clearly seeing the spirit of things and it’s structure, molecules. It was weird, but still made him feel good. It was very useful in some situations, for example in the situation he had to turn invisible for humans. In situations like now. 

Castiel stood in the same place Jack left him, not really knowing what he was waiting for – he wasn’t in Winchesters’ story at his point of their lives, so he didn’t know what to expect. The only knowledge he had about this period was that Dean was soon going to sell his soul for his brother and Sam will somehow develop an addiction to demons’ blood. Cas, somehow, knew that the only way to stop the future, tragic events that left brothers miserable was to hold Dean back from selling his soul so he doesn’t go to hell, then isn’t brought back and does not break the first seal. That will prevent apocalypse and then, the whole chain of disasterful events.

For more than a few hours he just stood unmovingly in the dark, waiting for things to happen. Just when he started to feel unpatient, he spotted impala’s lights on the road. The driver turned off the lights a few metres away from the driveway, then in the complete dark parking there. Castiel with curiousity made his way towards Dean who now left the car, quietly shutting it’s doors. 

He looked young, very young. At least a few years younger than when Cas first met him. His surface changed, yes, but the soul... The soul of Dean Winchester remained the same.

Dean easily opened the window, then clumsily sneaking inside and knocking off some flower off the parapet. Castiel lifted his eyebrows, not understanding why would Dean want to make such a dramatic enterance into his brother’s house, instead of just knocking.

„Shit…” he swore softly, picking up the poor plant off the floor. 

Castiel rolled his eyes, following his lead and going inside through the window. By that time flower was back on it’s place, but there was still a lot of dirt on the floor. Dean unbothered by it, only sweeped it under the near standing table. Then, there was a noise from some other part of the house. Dean automatically stiffened, his face getting the „focused” look, that Castiel has known way too well. 

Castiel went in the direction of the sound, looking for whoever who caused it. Obviously, it couldn’t have been anyone else but Sam. The younger Winchester has definitely changed more over the years than Dean. For the first time since Castiel has known him, he had a short hair. He was also shorter and way less muscular. He looked like a normal kid and God, he seemed so peaceful… As peaceful as one can look when they susupects burgular in their house, that is.

The next thing he knew was Dean throwing himself at Sam, starting the fight. It took him at least thirty seconds to knock his brother into the floor. 

„Woaah! Easy, tiger!” 

„Dean?!”

The older Winchester only laughed playfully, helping his brother get up. 

„What the hell are you doing here?!” he asked.

„I was just looking for a beer!” Dean placed his hands on Sam’s shoulders, lightly shaking him. 

„What. The hell. Are you doing here?” Sam repeated, slower this time. He sounded very done with his brother.

„Okay, alright. We gotta talk.” 

„Uh… the phone? Couldn’t you call?”

„If I called, would you pick up?”

Sam didn’t have such quick answer for this one. During their talk, Castiel guessed it was the first time they’ve seen each other since Sam left for college. He figured that Dean came to ask for his help in finding their dad.

„Sam?” the lights turned on. All three of them turned their heads towards the blonde girl who stood in the doorway. 

„Jess… Hey,” Sam answered awkwardly. „Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.”

Oh. Oh.

„Wait… your brother Dean?” she asked, intrigued. 

„I love the smurfs,” he said eloquently, making Castiel roll his eyes. Jessica smiled at him with a track of pity. „You know, I gotta tell you. You… are completely out of my brother’s league.” 

„Just… let me put something on.”

„Oh, no. No, I wouldn’t dream of it. Seriously. Hey, uh… Mind giving me a few minutes alone with your boyfriend?”

After a short protests from Sam („whatever you want to say to me, you can say to Jessica as well”), brothers went outside. Castiel wasn’t interested in their talk, no. He was more interested in this innocent girl, who was going to be dead very soon. He observed as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. There was a picture of her and Sam on the fridge. She was sitting on his lap smiling to the camera and Sam was adoringly staring at her, smiling as well. It hurt seeing them so happy and knowing what their fate was. Or used to be, since Castiel didn’t plan on letting her get killed. 

_

Sam and Dean left the same night. Castiel and Jessica watched as they jump into the impala and drive off. Cas felt longing to go with them; he wanted to feel their presence even though he knew, they wouldn’t see him. Jessica sighed quietly, her eyes suddenly worried. She slowly made her steps to bed, falling back into the arms of Morpheus.

Castiel started wandering around the house, leaving invisible protection signs all over it. There was no way any monster could enter inside, but there was still an option of Jess getting attacked in every other place. That worried him.

He spent the whole day and night following Jessica around and making sure there was nothing that could harm her. She turned out to be sweet, confident girl that studied to become a nurse. During a day she texted Sam twice, once to wish him a good day and the other time to ask if he knew when he’ll be back. Castiel found that rather sweet.  
The next day was day was sunday, which meant she had no classes she needed attend to. She stayed the whole day at home taking care of her plants (she only now noticed the dirt under the table, so she also took her time cleaning that up), studying, watching some movie and then, at the evening when she got a call from Sam that he’s gonna be home around midnight, she started baking cookies.

It was calm, quiet. For a moment Castiel wondered if he got it all right, if Jessica really was in danger this night, if she weren’t killed somewhere in the future. He wasn’t sure until he heard door’s bell. Jessica frowned, looking at the clock. It was too early for the person to be Sam but also too late for them to be anybody else. Cas could feel her nervousness as she approached the door. She checked the viewfinder. To his suprise she only let out a relieved sigh and smiled. 

„Brady,” she greeted the visitor as soon as she opened the door. „Sam’s not home. Do you need something?”

Castiel came closer to have a sight of this whole „Brady”. His pupils grew wider when he realized that the „boy” was actually a demon.

„Uh, yea… Actually I came to see you.”

Jessica frowned with a small smile on her lips.

„Me? What, you want me to give you notes for the exam we’re having tomorrow?”

„No,” he answered shortly, nervously looking around. „Hey, did you change something in your house? It seems different…”

„No...?”

„Uh, well... Um, do you mind going outside for a minute? There’s something I have to talk to you about.” 

„Don’t you just want to go inside?” she asked with confusion, opening the doors wider.

„Oh, no. I’d rather just... you know. Walk around. Fresh air and all.”

„... okay,” she agreed while grabing her jacket, and then going out. 

They didn’t go far. Actually, they only walked in the circles around the house. Brady spoke to Jessica about non-existent problems that he’s having with a non-existent girl, as they went towards more shadowed part of the parcela. 

„Honestly? I think you should just let her go. If you want to have a health relationship, both sides should give the same amount of efforts…” she stopped when she realized Brady was no longer walking by her side. „Brady?” 

He stood a few meters behing, glowering at her. Jessica couldn’t help but shiver because of the intensity of his stare. She only then realized, that he was playing with something in his hands.

„What…?” her heart started to beat faster when she realized what he was holding. „Come on, Brady, it really isn’t funny…”

Castiel stood right next to Jess, protectively spreading his arm in front of her. 

„It’s not supposed to be funny, my dear. Although… I can’t wait to see Sam’s face when he finds your massacred body. That one might actually be something to laugh about.”

Demon’s eyes for a short moment turned black.

„What the...?” she muttered, taking a few steps back.

„What, don’t tell me you really thought you and Sam were going to live happy ever after?” he sneered, smiling mockingly. „You’re a smart girl. You always knew there was something off about him, didn’t you?”

„I-”

„Anyways, I really hoped I could do it in poetic way. You know, try to remake the Azazel’s ways… But of course someone had to ruin it,” he chuckled darkly, walking closer to her.

„Brady…” Her eyes were watered and face paled.

„Oh, shut up!” demon made a few steps forward. „I really, really couldn’t wait to do this…”

He was just a meter away when he started rising his hand ready to deliver the blow and then… Cas tightly gripped his hand, immobilizing him. Jessica screamed, falling on the ground.

The demon started struggling but without any effects. 

„You..!” he started to yell but quickly shut up when he realized who was holding him. „Oh. Oh, no… no, no, no...” he cried, started to shake his head and shutting his eyes close as if he couldn’t bear the sight of him. 

Jessica looked at them terrified, not knowing what to do. She couldn’t move, her body seemed paralyzed by fear so all she did was watch.

„Please, please let me go…” demon begged. „Please, spare me! Don’t hurt me!”

Castiel kept his eyes on him, unimpressed.

„What are you doing to him?” Jessica dared to ask with a choked voice.

He looked at her, his gaze suddenly soft, yet still intimidating.

„Go back to the house,” he instructed her softly. 

„Please don’t hurt him…” 

„Brady’s not your friend. Sam will explain it to you.”

Demon stopped struggling after he heard Sam’s name. He listened hoping there will be something he could later use against them.

„Sam? What does he have to do with it?”

Castiel felt bad about how he handled situation. The girl was shaking, face pale, lips red from biting it. He should’ve done it differently.

„It is not my place to tell. Now go to the house. You will be safe there.”

She stared at him for a few seconds before getting up and going where he told her to go. Castiel waited until he’d heard the door close and then, he moved his grip from Brady’s wrist, to his neck.

„Let me go,” demon choked out, trying to make Castiel to loose his grasp. 

„There is no soul in you. What happend to the soul owning this body?”

„He’s dead” he snarkled. „I got bored so I killed him.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes, looking at the demon blankly.

„Worse for you.”

Before the demon had the chance to reply, Castiel put his other hand on his forehead. Brady started to scream. When there were no track of the demon left, Cas let the body fall on the ground. He, once again, turned invisible.  
He could only hope that Sam is going to be home soon.

_

This whole weekend was a big mistake. They didn’t find dad, instead they found out that wherever he is, he doesn’t want to be found. It was quite hard to accept for Dean.   
Since he could remember, he never questioned any of his orders, always been loyal and never did anything stupid in front of him. Why would he leave him like that? Dean was well aware that his dad didn’t need him now, that Sam moved out and there was no need for a babysitter, but that didn’t change the fact that Dean needed him.

When they were finally in front of Sam’s house after hours of driving, Dean sent Sam a weak smile. 

„Here we are, buddy,” he announced, forcing himself to sound lightly.

Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

„Alright...” He unfastened his seat belt. „What about you? Where will you head off to?”

Dean shrugged.

„Motel, for starters. Then, who knows?”

„You could crash at my place.”

Dean chuckled, looking at his little brother with affection. 

„Yea, I’m not sure about that, Sammy...”

„It's Sam,” he cut in. „And I mean it. You’ll crash on a couch, I’ll make you something nutritious to eat in the morning and then you’ll leave. It’s not a problem, you jerk.” 

„When you put it that way... I guess, I can’t say no to you.”

Sam smiled, getting out of the car. Dean followed his lead. On their way to doors, Sam started digging in his jacket’s pocket looking for the keys.

„The lights are on,” he noticed „so you could just knock, you know.”

„Maybe Jessica just left them on,” Sam said but did as Dean suggested and knocked on the   
door.” She’s probably asleep. She has an exam tomorrow...”

It took a while before there was a noise on the other sides of the door. Dean shot his brother a glance titled „i told you so”. When the doors open, the person he saw was no longer that girl he met just two nights ago.

„Jess?”

Her eyes were bloody as if she was crying, her lips chapped and bitten and hair in a mess.

„Sam?” she cried throwing herself in his arms.

„Jess, what happend?” 

„Brady came here and... and...”

„What?”

She wasn’t able to respond through her sobs. Dean whistled, awkwardly looking around.

„Sam,” he said in a low tone when he spotted body in the garden. „Look there.”

His brother’s eyes went wide and his hold tightened. Jesus fuck, poor Sammy leaves home for two days and this is how it ends.

„You stay with her, I’m gonna go check it,” he decided, not knowing what else he could do.

„No, Dean, no..!”

He ignored him, jogging into the place. The dude was laying on his back. The first thing Dean noticed was a knife in his hand. Second, the bruises around his neck. And third... made him feel sick. He put his hand on the mouth, fighting need of vomiting. 

He looked around, searching for any clues but he couldn’t find ones. There was no creepy, glowing eyes in the dark, nor even footprints. Hoever did this must’ve already got away. Dean turned away and made his way back to the house. 

Jessica and Sam were still standing in the same place, holding into each other. Her face was hidden in his brother’s neck

„And?” mouthed Sammy. Dean shaked his head. „Fuck...”

„I’ll take care of this,” he said, pointing with his head in the corpse direction. „You take care of her.”

Sam looked at him and shortly nodded.

„Hey...” he whispered softly to Jess, as Dean once again walked towards the body. „Let me take you upstairs, alright?”

Poor girl, Dean thought. She looked devastated and to be honest he was suprised she even found in herself strenght to stand up and open the door for them. Hell, this view was shocking to him as well. Guy’s eyes were fucking burned, it must’ve been a really nasty scene. 

Dean knew he should burn the body, but the smell of it would spread around the whole neighbourhood. Also, he’d never seen anything like that ever before. That’s why he’s chosen just wrap him in some sheets he had in his car and pack him into trunk. He’ll deal with it later.

At this moment, he just wanted to get his four hours of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
> the first chapter is behind us now. what are your thoughts about it?:)  
> your comments would mean a world to me!


	3. chapter 2

Dean didn’t even bother to take a shower or change his clothes, he just threw himself at the couch, trying to fall asleep.

„Dean?” at some point there was a whisper above him, so he opened one eye. Sam was standing there, staring at him with those big, sad puppy eyes of his. „Can you show me that body?”

„What hour is it?” he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

„It’s uh...” Sam looked at the clock hanging on the wall. „It’s four.”

Dean groaned, but without any futher discussion got up and not even bothering to put on his shoes which were standing next to the couch, led Sam to his car. He opend the trunk, showing him human figure covered in sheets. Sam’s face twisted in disgust. He instantly covered his nose with a hand. 

„Your car will stink forever after this,” gasped Sam, his voice muffled.

„No, she won’t,”protested Dean, visibly indignant by his brother’s insinuation. „I’ve already had a few dead guys in the back seat. A little bit of airing, a little bit of perfume and she’ll be fine.”

„Yeah, right.”

„You know, instead of worrying about the smell in my car, you should worry about whatever killed this guy,” he said, unwrapping the sheets from his face.

Sam had to fight the gag reflex when he saw his friend’s face. He turned around, not bearing to look at he state of his face; his eyes were burnt, skin grayish and lips in the shade of pale purple. 

„Sammy?” Dean placed his hand on brother’s shoulder, worringly scanning his profile. 

„You’re not gonna puke, are you?”

Sam shooked his head, closing his eyes.

„I just hoped...”

„What?”

Sam looked at him, resembling to be close to tears.

„I talked to Jessica and she said there was also this other guy and I hoped– I just hoped it wouldn’t be Brady’s body...” 

Dean frowned, milion questions coming up into his mind.

„Well, what else did she tell you?” he asked, when the silence between them streched.

Sam sighed, as if speaking about it was way beyond of what he could handle.

„Sam?”

„She said Brady came to talk to her about something...” he started, shaking his head. „I don’t know. He said some crazy things, then his eyes changed black and when he tried to stab her, this other guy appeared.”

Dean frowned.

„What guy?”

„I don’t know, just some guy,” Sam shrugged. „She said she didn’t know him. He just appeared out of nowhere and stopped Brady from hurting her.”

„Did she tell you how this dude looked?”

„She said something about pale skin, dark hair and a trenchcoat. Nothing more.”

For a short moment Dean’s heart started to beat faster, just as if for that split secound he knew who Sam was talking about. He felt as if the name was on the tip of his tongue but then, as the second passed, he realized he doesn’t know anyone like that. Dean frowned, confused with this strange feeling he just experienced.

„Dean?”

„Huh?”

„You spaced out for a while,” Sam pointed out. „You okay?” 

Dean cleared his throat, giving his brother a sharp nod. He wasn’t sure if he was.

„What about eyes?” he questioned, finally.

„What?”

„Did she say anything about this trenchcoat guy’s eyes?” Dean clarified, impatiently. „Were they yellow, for example?”

Sam pupils widened.

„She didn’t say anything about eyes,” he answered. „We should ask her about it when she wakes up.”

„We definitelly should," he agreed. „You know that you’re gonna have to tell her the truth, right? She’s not safe here, anymore. We have to take her somewhere and... she deserves to know the truth, Sammy.”

Sam closed his eyes.

„I know.”

Dean turned around and covered Brady’s face in sheets once again, then shut the trunk. It really was getting smelly. He couldn’t wait to get rid of this body.

_

Jessica got up around eleven. Sam and Dean were quietly discussing last night’s events when she walked into the kitchen. As soon as they noticed her, they stopped talking, leaving the room suspiciously quiet. Moreover, both of them sudennly looked very interested in their coffee. 

She threw them a cold glance, walking in to get a glass of water. Sam cringed a little bit, his eyes looking anywhere but his girlfriend. Dean snorted at this view but quickly silenced when Jess threw him yet another stare.

„So,” started awkwardly Dean, getting up from his seat. „I’m gonna go take a shower.”  
Sam nodded, watching him until he disappeared from his view. They agreed it would be the best for Jess to have the conversation alone with Sam.

„What is it?” asked Jessica all of sudden, glancing at her boyfriend. Sam frowned, ready to make excuses when she said, „and don’t play dumb, I know that look on your face.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle. She knew him way too well. He’d even dare to say she knew him almost as good as Dean.

„It’s about last night.”

„Oh.”

„Yeah... Listen, I–” he begun, trying to find the right words. „There’s something you don’t know about me. About my family.”

Jessica sat on the opposite side of table, absorbing his every word. Since she first met him, there was something odd about him. He never talked about his family. The only things she knew was that he lost his mother when he was barely year old and his his older brother – Dean – had to practically raise him because of that.

„My mom didn’t just... die. She was killed.”

„Oh, Sam...”

„Let me finish cause this...This is only a begginning.” Jessica nodded, her eyes filled with empathy. „My dad completly lost it after my mom’s death. I spent my whole life in motels while he kept searching for her killer. We never stayed in one place longer than two months, revenge was all that mattered for him.

„That’s why it was Dean who had to take care of you?” she asked softly.

„Yeah. Dean was... Dean was amazing. He wasn’t just a brother to me, he– he had to be a mother and he had to be a father as well. He spent his whole life making sure I was the happiest I could be in given circumstances.”

Sam didn’t even noticed when Jessica grabbed his hand, starting to gently stroking it in a form of support.

„But what I told you, the constant travelling and not having parents, it wasn’t the worst part of all this. God, it wouldn’t be half as bad if it was only about that...” Sam laughed bitterly, shaking his head. „The worst part was hunting.”

„Hunting?” repeated Jess, raising her eyebrows. 

„Yeah. Just not– not in the way you think.”

Jessica’s fingers stopped stroking his hand. She kept her eyes on him, patiently waiting for explanations.

„You see, my family hunts monsters.”

There it was – a confession he never thought he would have to make. A confession he prayed he wouldn’t have to make.

„Monsters,” she repeated. „Sam you can’t expect me to believe–”

„I know how it sounds,” he interrupted. „But I swear, it’s true. I wouldn’t lie about it.”

„Okay. Alright. Let’s say I believe you. Which I don’t, by the way, but’s let’s pretend... What kind of monsters you hunt on, hm? Vampires?” she asked in a mocking tone.

Sam nodded.

„Okay, vampires, that’s cool. Cool. Very cool. How about... werewolves?”

Another nod.

„Ghosts?”

He nodded.

„Zombies?”

Kind of a nod but more of a „ more or less” kind of nod. Jessica laughed at it hysterically.  
„You are... so full of shit,” she summarised, sounding like she was on the edge of sanity. „Is this a prank? Did you and Brady thought it would be funny?!”

Sam cringed, shaking his head.

„It’s not a prank or some sick joke. I swear to God, it’s not.”

She studied his face for a moment, looking for anything that would give him out; a little mouth’s corner movement or eyes full of laughter or any fucking thing, because there is no way monsters were real and that her boyfriend hunted them.

„You can’t be serious,” she said finally.

„I am,” he repeated. „My mother was killed by a demon. Brady... you said that his eyes changed black for a moment, right?”

„I must’ve imagined things, I was in shook...” 

„It was real. It means that he was possesed,” Sam explained. 

„It doesn’t mean...”

„Just think about it! He wasn’t acting like himself, you said yourself he wanted to hurt you!”

Jessica thought about it for a while, recalling memories in her mind.

„That is... correct.”

„I never thought I would’ve had to tell you about all this. If there was any other way I swear, I would never tell you this. But after what happend you just deserve to know.”

She remained quiet for a couple of minutes. She had to say that it actually cleared a few things. For example why was Sam so paranoid about everything and has acted so weird about some stuff in the past. It also explained why he didn’t want to do anything with his father; Sam hated violence and hunting was inseparable from violence, right? 

„If you want nothing to do with me then I’m not suprised and totally can’t blame you but... I’ve disscussed this with Dean and for now, it would be safer if you stayed in our family’s friend house. Just until we find that other guy you’ve seen.”

„Is that– You’re joking, right?” Jessica asked. Sam denied, shaking his head. „You do realize that I have a life here, Sam? I have colleage, I have a job and friends and... You can’t expect me to drop it all just because apparentely there are vampires on the world!”  
„Jess, you’ve literally been attacked by a demon yesterday!” he snapped. „How can you be sure it won’t happen again? Do you really wanna risk your life than spend a couple of weeks at most in hide?!”

She didn’t answered for this. Everything about it sounded ridiculous and all of her instincts screamed to laugh at him and tell him to shove all of those stories right into his ass, but... She did see something yesterday night. She couldn’t pretend it didn’t happend and she couldn’t pretend that she was almost killed.

Jessica was confused. It felt like she was a character in some shitty TV show. She didn’t want her life to change, she just wanted to continue everything the way it was before yesterday’s night but... It wasn’t possible, was it?

„Alright,” she gave in, avoiding making an eye contact. „I’m going to pack myself.

As soon as she left kitchen, Sam covered his eyes with hands, trying his best not to burst out in tears. He should’ve known better than getting into relationship with Jessica. He always knew he was somehow cursed but still, thought that maybe, maybe he will get his happy ending. And now, Jessica will pay the prize for his foolishness.

_

The ride was awkward. Dean, of course, was the driver and Jessica with Sam were sitting in the back seats. There was this uncomfortable silence despite the loudly playing ACDC cassette.

Dean assumed it will be for the best not to ask how their talk went. It was quite obvious, anyway – Sam probably said everything about their pathetic lives, Jess freaked out and there they were, sitting in absolute quiet for almost five hours now. 

„There’s gonna be a gas station soon. Anyone needs anything?” he asked, more to drown out this unbearable silence than due to actual concern about their needs.

„No,” Jessica and Sam both answered shortly at the same time.

Dean sighed, rolling his eyes. As much as he loved driving his baby, there was absolute no way to enjoy this drive. He couldn’t believe he thought this, but he just couldn’t wait to get out of his car. 

„Can I ask a question?” asked Jessica, unexpectedly.

Dean turned around to quickly look at her.

„Sure.”

She took a deep breath.

„So... Brady was possessed. Yes?”

„Yes.”

„Okay but... If he was possessed by a demon, then who the other guy was? I mean, Brady looked terrified of him. I’ve never seen this amout of fear on anyone’s face. That’s why I’ve been wondering... What could have possibly scare a demon? Some other demon? An angel?”

„Definitely not an angel, sweetheart,” answered instantly Dean, gaining Sam’s disaproving   
gaze. „There’s no such things.”

„But–”

„Uh, we know for sure that whoever that other person was, it must’ve be someone way more powerful,” Sam cut in, trying to avoid a discussion between them. He knew about Jessica’s faith and Dean’s stubborness. There was no point to let them fight about it. „Maybe some demon with higher rank. Dean and I aren’t exactly sure, though... Do you remeber his eyes, by any chance?”

Jessica shook her head.

„Perhaps they were glowy yellow?” suggested Dean.

„No. I’m pretty sure I’d remember, if they were,” she replied snarkly, audibly upset about Dean’s opinion about angels. „Also, I’m sorry, but what the hell is that smell?”  
Dean frowned, taking a minute to remember what it was about. 

The body. Shit.

He glanced at Sam in the car’s mirror. His face expressed the same emotions that Dean felt. The information about hunting monsters was probably enough for one day, Jess didn’t need to know there was a freaking body of her friend in the trunk. 

„It’s uh... It’s me,” blurted out Dean. „I farted”

„Oh... Don’t you need a stop, then? You said yourself there’s a gas station soon...”

„Nah, thanks. I just... I fart a lot. I don’t need to stop,” he expleined chaoticaly, feeling like his cheeks burn from embarrassment. He could see Sam’s stupid face twisted with repressed laugher. „Shut your piehole, Sammy!”

Sam only started to struggle more. Next time instead of trying to make the ride less akward by small talking, he’ll just shut up forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!   
> soo... we're after the finale. how are you guys feel about it? did you enjoy it or not? do you have any thoughts? feel free to vent about it comments! :)
> 
> I personally found that ending very disappointing but I'm not gonna write about it too much because I'm gonna lose my mind if I do. i just chose to live in denial and read fix-it fics. ;-;
> 
> have a great weekend! <3


	4. chapter 3

Castiel was around the whole time. He watched as Dean with a disgust all over his face picks up the body, he saw Jessica being comforted by Sam, he heard as Winchesters talked about him and cursed at himself for acting so recklessly; he should’ve used his angel blade instead of using his mojo, it would’ve been less suspicious.

Castiel also heard Dean saying there are no such things as angels. 

He felt a sting in his heard as Dean said it. It was only a little more than two days and he already struggled with longing after his Winchesters. It was selfish, he knew that – it was selfish because they were finally given a chance to be truly happy and instead of being glad for them, he couldn’t stop thinking about himself. 

The ride wasn’t bad for him, though. Nobody talked too much so he could just pretend he wasn’t hiding, but just on another case with them. When they arrived at Bobby’s he just had to pull himself toghether and lock weakness in the back of his mind. And he did.

Bobby welcomed them with an open arms, just as he always did. Castiel noticed curious look on Bobby’s face when Jessica introduced herself. It was also the first time he saw Sam after he took off to go to Stanford.

„So... not that I ain’t happy to see you but... what do you want, kids?” Bobby asked after they all went inside and made themselves comfortable on his couch. „I haven’t heard from you for a while.”

Sam and Dean exchanged stares.

„You see... This lovely woman is Sam’s girlfriend,” started Dean, gesturing his hand on Jess.

„And what, he wants my blessing or somethin’?”

Sam (as well as Castiel) chuckled, shaking his head. He never thought he’d feel this but the whole sitation gave him a serious nostalgia. 

„No, we– we actually need you to let her stay here for a while,” Sam answered. Bobby throwed him a questioning look. „Jess was attacked by a demon.”

„Balls...” he muttered. 

Bobby seemed very unsatisfied with this situation – he standed up and started walking in circles around the room. Castiel knew him well enough to know he was always grumpy and simply worried, but he could sense that it made Jess feel a burden here. 

„Alright. Ya want something to eat?” he asked, heading to the kitchen. It looked like he was trying to clear his mind by keeping it occupied for a short moment. „I have... some bread, sausages, a few tomatos... and a lot of beer. I’d go shopping if I knew I was gonna have guests...”

„Actually, I’d like to show you something,” interrupted Dean. „It’s urgent.”

Bobby frowned, throwing questioning look at Sam. He only shrugged and nodded briefly. Castiel followed Dean and Bobby on the way to impala.  
„You just gotta know... this shit is nasty,” Dean warned him, when they left Sam and Jessica and went towards impala.

„Sure,” answered unbothered Bobby, clearly confident that whatever he’s gonna see is not gonna suprise nor scare him. It was kind of funny to see his face twisting in disgust when Dean opened the trunk. „Good God, the smell...”

„Told ya. Shit’s nasty. And it’s not only that,” he stated, untangling white sheet off the corpse’s face. „Have you ever seen something like that?”

Bobby frowned, taking a few steps to have a closer look. He picked up some stick laying near on the ground, later starting to pock it into burned eyes. 

„Never.”

Once again, Castiel felt a wave of anger at himself for not knowing better. He should’ve been helping them instead of making the whole situation even more mysterious and stressful for them. Now, they were thinking of him just like of another monster. 

„Yeah, me neither,” continued Dean. „But you haven’t heard the worst part, yet.”

„Well? On with it!” hurried him Bobby impatiently.

„This dude right here is the demon that attacked Jess.”

Bobby inhaled sharply, looking once again at the body. 

„Jesus... maybe some poweful witch did that? 

Dean shaked his head.

„Jess said that the demon was frightened when he saw him. Demons are like the biggest deal. Why would it be afraid of some mere witch?”

„Powerful witch,” corrected him grumpily Bobby, taking a few steps back. Poor guy had enough of that smell. „And I don’t know, Dean. You got better ideas?”

Dean shrugged. Castiel knew he hoped that he’d be some kind of a big clue to finding and killing Azazel, but the truth was that yellow-eyed demon was powerful enough to hide from him. He chose to believe he could beat him in the fight but the part of him knew it wouldn’t be so simple, even when he got his old powers back – Azazel was a prince of hell after all.

„Don’t you think it could be... I don’t know, yellow-eyed?”

„Did Jess mention yellow eyes?”

„Well, no, but...”

„Then no,” Bobby anwered coolly. „I know you’re searching for any excuse to bring back your old man and I get it, I do! But John is... He’s gonna be furious if he gets here and you have no solid proof.”

Dean clenched his jaw, eyes full of bitterness.

„I’m being realistic, Dean,” carried on Bobby. „We both know how your father is...”

„Drop it,” he cut in, harshly.Bobby’s eyes softened, which only made Dean more mad. „Nevermind. Just help me get rid of this fucking body.”

„Whatever you say, boy... Just let me take a few pics, first. Maybe some other hunters will know what we’re dealing with.”

At the same time, Sam and Jessica sat by the table, quietly sipping beer. Sam thought it felt awkward – they haven’t had a chance to talk about the discussion they had the day before. Although it was more of an argument, really. 

At least, she’s alive, he kept telling himself but deep down he felt like this fate, hiding, running away and just being terrified of everything that lives in the shadow might not be much better from death. 

„You keep staring at me,” murmured Jessica, not needing to keep her eyes on him to know that.

„...sorry.”

„You’re still doing that.” After that comment, he dropped his gaze and Jessica sighed heavily. 

The quiet between them was heavy and unpleasant. He knew how she felt, he could see it by the tone of her face. She was scared and she was lost. She probably regretted ever   
meeting him and he couldn’t even blame her for feeling like that. 

„I’m sorry,” he started before he could help himself. „I shouldn’t...”

„Shouldn’t what?” she cut in. „Take me away from my life?”

„...yeah, that.”

„No, the only thing you shouldn’t do is blame yourself.”

He looked at her again, eyes widened in suprise. 

„It isn’t fair. I know you’re only trying to keep me safe but... I’m just angry, you know? Not at you!” she disclaimered before he could say anything. „At those... demons, I guess. At disability to continue with my life like nothing happend. You were right yesterday. I just... I haven’t fully processed what happend then. I still haven’t fully processed all that. But   
I’m trying and it’s not fair to blame you. So if anything, I should be the one to apologize.”

She left him speachless. He never, ever, heard anyone facing their actions so soberly. He had trouble with it, ‘cause where he didn’t see his faults, he saw his dad’s or sometimes even Dean’s. It made his heart flutter just at the thought at how kind she was. That was exactly the reason he loved that girl.

„So,” she continued. „I’m sorry. Yesterday? And– and even today? It’s not me. You know it’s not me.”

„It is, though, „he answered, voice soft. „You... you have every right to be mad, Jess. And yeah, I see you like that for the first time but... I don’t mind.”

She smiled, sweetly as ever, leaning in over the table to press their lips togheter. This was the first time Sam Winchester thought, God, I’m gonna marry this girl.

Soon after that Dean with Bobby returned to the house. They seemed even less in the mood than they were before. Also, Sam could’ve swore he saw his brother muttering something under his breath and mimicking Bobby’s face expressions.

„We need a plan,” said Dean, when he was finally done being an absolute child. „D’ya have any ideas?”

„I want to learn how to be like you guys,” blurted out Jessica. Sam frowned and shifted his gaze on her. „I want to know how to defend myself.”

„I don’t think that’s a good–” he started, feeling as fear creeps into his heart.

„Well, I think, it’s her decision to make,” cut in Dean, knowing what his younger brother was going to say. „If it makes her feel safer, isn’t it the right thing to do?”

Sam clenched his jaw having a sudden desire of punching him in the face. He wanted the best for her and he just knew it never ends in learning. She would end up being a hunter and dying in some shithole and it would be all his fault–

„What would we start with?” she asked.

„Well, for starters, I’d tell you all about different kinds of monsters and how to fight with them.,” answered softly Bobby. „Then, I’d learn you how to use a gun and defending yourself with a knife.”

„And that’s all? Only that?” 

„It’s not an easy thing, kid. It’s gonna take some time for you to be confident of your skills. You’re gonna need to practice a lot, too. Only then, you’ll finally feel... kind of safe.”

„Or not,” muttered Sam. When everyone looked at him, a little judgemental he said,” what? That’s true, after all! Maybe she won’t feel any safer and only feel more frightened?!”  
Jessica rolled her eyes, for short moment hiding face in her hands. 

„Sam,” she began. „It’s better to be afraid of something but actually know of it, than to fear something unknown. I just need to do it for myself.” 

„Alright,” he answered, still unconvinced. „Let’s do it, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> I know this is much shorter than other chapters of the story but it's more of a filler than anything else. I hope you enjoyed it anyways. There's gonna be some time skips soon so I've got to find out how to do it gracefully. It basically means I'll probably take some time before posting next part. 
> 
> Stay safe! <3


End file.
